High School Inuyasha
by shaneallix
Summary: Inuyasha is a normal hanyou high school student. Kagome is a new student. What happens when they meet? Kikyo is... well, not the type of character you'd expect, but I guess it makes some sense. I think... Keep reading for me! And give me some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am a poor college student with barely $20 in my name... If I even have that much. And so, there is no way on Earth that I could somehow manage to claim the rights to such an amazing creation as Inuyasha. Therefore, we can all conclude I don't own Inuyasha and I can't be sued for the money I don't have.

Thank you. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Character Entrance**

_What is it about her that sets me off like that? Why did I just snub her? All she asked was where the office was. Man, she must think I'm some kind of jerk. I know where the office is, why couldn't I just tell her? I mean, she's beautiful, a new student, and a miko. Oh, yeah. I panicked when I sensed that she was a miko. Dammit, it's not like she was gonna purify me!_

"Hey, Inuyasha, wake up from Dreamland and pay attention!" the sensei said with a friendly grin. Inuyasha looked at him funny, and then looked at the clock. "Class is over. I suppose you missed the lecture?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just lost in my thoughts this morning."

"Just get the notes from someone, and we'll discuss the lecture and homework afterschool."

"All right."

Inuyasha walked out, his mind still on the new student. It was hard not to think about her, especially after his rude behavior this morning.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was walking along, minding his own business, thinking about how he was going to get Miroku back for telling Kikyo that Inuyasha had a thing for her – he doesn't – and didn't notice the girl walking straight for him with a map in front of her face blocking her vision._

_Of course, they bumped into each other._

"_Hey, watch it!" she snapped, then froze. "I'm sorry. I'm just really lost and really nervous. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."_

"_Keh. It's fine."_

"_Oh. Okay. Um… Could you, maybe, point out the office? Or at least the direction?"_

"_Keh. You're the one with a map. You're here." Inuyasha pointed to the hallway they were in, right in front of a classroom. "Find it from there."_

"_Okay." She sounded very hurt, and Inuyasha would have apologized if not for hearing a certain girl call his name._

"_Inuuuyaaaashaaaa!!"_

"_Keh. Good luck!" he told the new girl before running in the opposite direction from the incoming Kikyo._

"_Yeah. Thanks."_

_Even running away from her, Inuyasha didn't miss the hurt and sarcasm in her voice._

Shit… I'm gonna have to talk to her about that later… _Inuyasha thought as he ran into the cafeteria to strangle Miroku, ignoring the fact that he was making out with Sango, who swears she hates his lecherous ass._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so to explain Kikyo. She's mostly just comic relief in this. Sort of. Since as far as I know there's a minority of Kikyo lovers I decided she would a very minor non evil character. I decided making her a minor character pining after Inuyasha and having him run from her would be really funny. Other than that, I'm not going to explain anything else. So there!

Read and Review and I'll post sooner!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Poor college student... no money... don't own... no suing...

I am posting this so soon because of my first review, and the random writer's craving I've got for this story. I'll probably be working on it during all my free time. But here's the second chapter. Hope it keeps you attention as well as the first chapter!

Thanks! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Girl Fight!!**

Inuyasha was rounding the corner, still lost in thought about this new girl, and didn't realize that someone else might round that corner at the same time at a slightly faster speed. Therefore, he ran right into the new girl once again, knocking her over and causing her to drop her books.

"Gee, watch where you're going!" the girl snapped, immediately picking up her books before she looked at who she had ran into.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help." Inuyasha kneeled down and began helping her lift her books off the ground, and then helping her up.

"Thanks… Wait- you're that guy from this morning!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure. I've heard you, Inuyasha. Yuka and Eri have told me all about you, before I left the Girl's Academy. They had heard about you through some students they know here, and asked around when they knew I was transferring here."

"Really? Let me guess, they told you I was a biker player, right?"

"So you admit it!"

"No! That's what they tell everyone! I'm not a goddamn player!"

"But you _are_ a biker."

"I own a motorcycle, sure, but I'm not sure about the biker thing."

"Whatever. I'm going to class." Inuyasha grabbed her arm, gently, and stopped her.

"Not until you let me apologize!"

"You already did!"

That threw him off, causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to escape while he was trying to figure out when he had apologized. He doesn't give them out very often, so when he does he usually remembers, along with fights, arguments, and ramen days.

By the time Inuyasha realized the girl was gone, the bell had rung and announced that he was late for lunch, and it was a ramen day.

In the cafeteria, they always have two lunch choices. Every other day there is a ramen choice, but other than that it always varies. The cafeteria cooks always try new things with the ramen, and Inuyasha eats most of it. The other students know better than to cut in front of Inuyasha on ramen days. He's an even tempered guy until the one student who thinks he can get away with it cuts the lunch line in front of Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha made it into the lunchroom, he was surprised to find that there was a tray of ramen sitting with Miroku, Sango, and the new girl. Inuyasha immediately walked over to the table and snatched the tray, eating at once.

"By the way, Inuyasha, you owe me three hundred yen (about $3)," Sango said to the hanyou.

"Whatever you want, Sango; you're a lifesaver," Inuyasha told her, taking only a brief break from his ramen before gulping it down again.

"Ugh. You eat like a slob," the new girl said, disgusted.

"You'll get used to it. That's just the way Inuyasha eats. He loves his ramen, and he claims that if he ate it slowly then the Ramen Snatchers would come and take it from him. The reality is that the taste goes away after a few minutes as it cools and he doesn't want that to happen," Sango explained to the newcomer. "By the way, Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a new transfer student."

"I finally have a name to go with the face," Inuyasha mumbled, finishing his second bowl of ramen and starting on his third and final bowl.

"We ran into each other a couple times today already, Sango," Kagome told her new friend.

"Inuyasha, you _were_polite to this fine young lady, right?" Miroku asked with a suggestive undertone. Inuyasha, without pausing in his eating, punched Miroku in the head and knocked him down. Sango looked over the table at the fallen friend and nodded appreciatively.

"He's knocked out cold. Nice one, Inuyasha. I was afraid I was gonna have to pummel him."

"Keh. He was being inappropriate. Honestly, as if I would act like that toward _her_." _At least not without some acknowledgement suggesting it was welcome…_

Sango hid her knowing smile, and turned to Kagome to talk. However, before she could say anything, one voice was heard loudly above all others in the room, and it made Inuyasha's entire body freeze up.

"Inuuuuuyaaaashaaaaaaaaaa!!" Kikyo yelled, standing at the other end of the room looking for her "dear" hanyou. Inuyasha swallowed down his ramen and looked at the empty bowl as he contemplated a way out of this whole mess. Before he could do anything, though, Kikyo saw him and, with a squeal, hurried over to the table. So, Inuyasha jumped the table and sat by Kagome.

"Please, you help me with this and I'll owe you big time. Whatever you want," Inuyasha whispered to the confused girl as he put an arm around her.

"Whatever I want?"

"With a couple limitations, but yeah, that's pretty much the price of this," Inuyasha clarified. Kagome nodded and let Inuyasha use her.

"Inu-baby, I missed you!" Kikyo said as she sat next to him, oblivious of his closeness to Kagome, or their reactions to their own closeness. Inuyasha had never known anyone could smells so sweet, and his entire body was on high alert for any movement she made. He could even feel his body heat raising a little and his heart rate jump a little. And unless his senses eluded him, Kagome's heart rate was also quickening, and he could smell a spike in her sweet smell that was soon controlled and left him wondering if he hadn't just imagined it.

"Kikyo, why are you over here?" Sango asked, a little tick in her eye that usually only appears when Miroku is flirting with other girls.

"I'm sitting with my Inu-baby. Why else would I be here?" Kikyo answered. Inuyasha growled a little, his ears starting to ring from her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"What the hell are you talking about with this 'Inu-baby' shit?" Inuyasha snapped, his control over his anger slipping. Kikyo looked at him, shocked that he was angry with her. It was then that she noticed his arm around Kagome and the way they were sitting with each other.

"Have you been cheating on me?" she asked softly, hurt very evident in her voice.

"How can I cheat on someone I haven't even dated?" Inuyasha snapped. Kikyo gaped at him, and then stood and slapped his face.

"You are such a whore, Inuyasha! I suppose it only fits with your half-demon blood tainting your humanity. You're nothing but worthless scum!" she yelled. Inuyasha winced, his ears flat against his head as she yelled. It hurt that she pointed out the fact that he was so different from everyone else, only emphasizing what everyone else already thought but wouldn't say.

Kagome stood and pulled herself from Inuyasha's arm to get into Kikyo's face, her own face showing how pissed she was at Kikyo's words. Strangely, her own words never rose above her normal speaking level as she tried to control her anger.

"You think that just because he refuses you that you should play the one card that sets him apart from everyone else? And you think that just because he is a hanyou that he is _worthless_? You are extremely misinformed. That is completely untrue. It's not the blood running through one's veins that makes them who they are, it's their heart and mind. Inuyasha is a little rough around the edges, sure, but he is _not_ worthless, and he is _not_ scum. Most of all, he is not known as _hanyou_ but as _Inuyasha_. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Kikyo just smirked. "So he needs a human woman to stand up for him and fight his battles. Interesting."

"Dammit, didn't you just hear me?!" Kagome yelled. "Stop separating race and listen to me, you godforsaken slut!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Oh, wait, I forgot you're obviously deaf! I called you a GODFORSAKEN SLUT!!"

Kikyo jumped Kagome, who went down but easily pulled Kikyo off of her by pulling her hair. Inuyasha tried to stop them, but Sango put an arm on his shoulder, holding back her own laughter. They both stood up and began a slapping match, and then they began punching each other and getting into a full on brawl. Finally, Inuyasha, who was chuckling at the whole thing, pulled them apart and pushed Kagome behind him.

"Keh. Get the hell away from us," he said calmly, still chuckling. "And you might want to do it before Sango decides to fight next. You'll be as unconscious as Miroku in less than five seconds."

Kikyo glared at Kagome, and then left in a huff.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome to inspect the damage.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "But I think you definitely owe me, and not just once."

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Your wish is my command and all that, right?" he joked. Kagome grinned and nodded. They had come to a silent agreement to forgive each other of the day's earlier grievances and start out being friends.

Of course, that was when the teachers decided to come in.

* * *

Okay, review to let me know what you thought! I have a hard time describing fights, but I'm going to probably have full out fight later. The girl fight in this chapter didn't seem important enough to really describe. Okay, so I don' t know why I didn't describe it or anything... I'm making things up as I go along.

Well, review!

And if it takes me some time to update, I'm sorry. Like I said in the disclaimer, I'm a poor college student. I need my job, and I have to do my school work. On top of that, I'm a theatre major, so I have shows and stuff to work on as well. So I'll update as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the long awaited Chapter 3! Okay, so maybe not long awaited, but it sounded good.

Disclaimer: Just covering my basis- Inuyasha, not mine... this story, mine... No money, so don't sue.

Okay! Now on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Principal's Office**

The principal was pissed, and he was a fairly powerful tiger demon. Inuyasha could sense it before they even stepped foot in the main office, which branches out into the administrative offices – the principal, vice principal, athletic director, guidance counselors, etc. – and that fact alone scared him a lot more than Sesshomaru when Inuyasha ate the last cookie this morning. However, he couldn't deny that a pissed off Kagome scared him a little more. Even he could see that she was holding back and trying not to hurt Kikyo too bad and still ended up pushing Kikyo back.

"I hope he doesn't suspend me," Kagome muttered as they stepped up to the door.

"Keh. You were the one fighting. If you didn't want suspended, then you shouldn't have gotten into the fight!" Inuyasha told her. He hadn't even planned on being in here at all this year. He had been in one too many fights with other demons his freshman and sophomore year, and was hoping to avoid them completely this year. Kagome probably had never been in a fight during school before.

"Oh, and instead I should have let her discriminate against you? No one deserves that kind of crap. Not even you," Kagome said, biting back any insults she was going to add. She was pissed at Kikyo, not Inuyasha, but he was just so hard to be nice to!

"I didn't need your help to defend me!" Inuyasha snapped. "I could have handled the situation just fine without you interfering!"

"Oh, I'm sure! You probably would have ended up accidentally mauling her with those claws of yours! Or did you forget you were a hanyou and had claws? If you had faced her, you would have done damage even trying to be careful. It's just a problem most hanyou have, especially those who would rather claim their demon blood rather than their human blood."

"Well aren't you so smart!"

"Yes. I am a miko-in-training. It's part of the training to learn about hanyou as well as demons. My sensei said that some miko can understand them and it helps to calm demons and hanyou, making them feel accepted in a world filled with humans and the prejudice that is a part of human nature. I'm one, but I'm not very good at it. My temper usually gets the best of me."

"Well, sucks to be you, huh." Kagome glared at him, and then went into the office.

"Ah, Higurashi and Takahashi; I heard about your run-in with Kikyo. She was insulting your blood, correct, Inuyasha?" the principal queried innocently.

"As if that's any of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha! Be respectful!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha glared at her, and then grunted and looked away from both of them.

"It's all right, Kagome. Blood is a harsh subject with hanyou. Inuyasha is no different. I've worked with him before. Right, Inuyasha?"

"Keh!"

Kagome looked at the name plate on the tiger demon's desk - "Tatsumo Nao."

"Um, Mr. Nao?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"May I request anything other than suspension?"

"I have looked at you records, Kagome. This is your first offense, so I'm willing to give you a week of detention with Mrs. Satsuki, the school's maintenance supervisor."

"Okay. I'll accept that."

"Great! Now why the hell am I here?" Inuyasha asked, though inside he was relieved that Kagome wouldn't have a horrible mark on her record her first day here.

"Purely to help you avoid Kikyo for the remainder of the lunch period and to give Kagome a face she knew when she left here and had no idea where she was. I heard you were already done with your ramen anyway, so I didn't think it would harm anything."

"Whatever." That sounded reasonable to the hanyou. He could deal with that. Not that he was going to admit it, of course. That would be too much for him to give the tiger, who was grinning like he had just been told the school's secretary had finally keeled over.

It was no secret that Nao hated that secretary.

* * *

Okay. That was the chapter. Sorry if it was short. I have to leave for class in, like, 4 minutes and I wanted to get this written and uploaded before I left. I'll try to continue later if I don't have a crapload of homework to do. Which is plausible, considering the fact that I am designing stage lights for a competition is just a few weeks.

Read and Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. So I decided to add a short little chapter now that I'm almost done with my project.

Disclaimer: Since it's important that everyone knows that I'm a poor college student and can't afford to own the copyright for Inuyasha, I feel that it is pointless by now to continue to humiliate myself with these silly disclaimers...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Evil Plots  
**

Kikyo had a plan, a pretty good one too. In middle school she started her dating experience with a high school senior named Naraku. It only lasted a few months; just enough time to make her one of the most popular girls in the eighth grade by being the first only girl who ever got to go to prom before high school. Naraku went off to college for two months and dropped out to be a gang member, and in the last three years he decided he wanted to be the leader and made it. By this time, Kikyo was finishing her junior year and he made sure he let her know he would do anything for her.

Thus, the plan was born- Operation Destroy Kagome and Steal Inuyasha's Heart.

It was the greatest thing Kikyo had ever thought of. And it would actually work this time. Inuyasha would be hers, even if it cost her life to do so. Now all she needed to do was talk to Naraku and hope he was still as obsessed with her as he was when he offered to do anything for her…

* * *

I know it was short. I planned it this way. The next couple chapters were originally written first, but then I had a random idea so I need to rewrite them now. I'll update when I can! Thanks for reading, and please continue to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's #5!! I felt bad when I posted the last chapter and realized that it was really quite short. So I'm taking pity on my few fans and giving you another chapter!

Disclaimer: I now have maybe another $10 in my funding in an attempt to own Inuyasha!

Damn... It costs more than $30?????

Well, I guess since I don't have the money I don't have the rights, I do not and will not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Email  
**

Kagome was bored. She had been come straight home like she normal did at the academy, only to find out that her little brother had decided to skip out on coming home and went to a friend's house to play until their mother was off from work and could pick him up after work. Because he didn't come home, Kagome couldn't play his video games with him, and she only played them when he was there to keep up the impression that she didn't really enjoy them. On top of that, she had finished her homework during her classes, since they didn't give nearly the amount of the academy- not that it was much of a surprise.

"Maybe I have a book somewhere that I can read," Kagome mumbled as she walked up to her room. Out of habit she clicked on her laptop on her way to the bookshelf, and scoured the shelves before finally settling on _Velocity_ by Dean Koontz. It was a book her American cousin gave her for her last birthday that Kagome never had a chance to read, until now.

Kagome found a bookmark, and stopped to check her email. There were five new emails under the academy email server, and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle when she read the usernames. Yuka, Eri, Ayume, Hojo, and Koga had been the only people at the academy she could call her friends, though only the first three were her best friends.

Sighing, Kagome read through the normal emails that her friends sent her, telling her how much they miss her and how their day went, updating her on some of the newest gossip – Keriku was dating Haseru, Tsubaka and Hitari had a nasty public break up during lunch, the gym teacher was having an affair with the English teacher, and more.

Hojo's email was fairly straightforward, telling her that he had some new medicinal item for her to try and if she would go out on Friday with him.

Then she came to Koga's. They had started dating the year before, and Kagome broke up with him a few weeks before school ended because her mother had expressed an interest in having her transfer schools and she didn't want Koga's possessiveness to keep her from being able to hang out with any new friends she may meet, on top of the fact that he was starting to get on her nerves. The email started out normal – fairly similar to the first three even – but the last paragraph stated how much he missed her and wanted her back. The last sentence, though, made her groan.

_I'll be transferring over to that public school with you in the next week._

Kagome didn't even reply to his message, and went to her bed with her book though she didn't read it.

_Why the hell is he coming here? I broke up with him for a reason!_

She attempted to take her mind off the message by thinking about her new school and Inuyasha, but the fact that she would have to deal with the possessive wolf demon everyday once again continued to bug her.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, jumping off her bed and changing into some comfortable clothes but finally giving up after taking off her jeans and sweatshirt, leaving her in just her panties and a tank top.

Kagome walked downstairs and turned on the TV before walking into the kitchen and putting a cup of water to boil in the microwave and pulling a ramen cup from the cupboard.

"Dammit… What am I gonna do now?" the phone was ringing, but Kagome didn't answer and wasn't surprised to hear Yuka's voice when it switched over to the answering machine. Tuning that out, Kagome pulled the boiling water from the microwave and poured it over the ramen noodles and watched the cup cook.

As soon as she picked up her chopsticks to eat, she heard someone knock at the door.

"Dammit, there's a fucking door bell! Why does no one ever think that maybe the shrine owners could be anywhere but right by the door? Like in their room for instance…"

It was a normal thought for Kagome. She always feels that the visitors who insist on knocking need to have their brains checked or something.

Forgetting the fact that she was in just her panties and a tank top, Kagome walked to the door with her ramen and opened the door wide.

* * *

Read and review! You are all my favorites!

I still have no idea what I'm going to do next... Well, outside of the next chapter anyway. Even after the last chapter, I have a very vague idea. So, keep with me and we'll find out together!

Okay, so I'll find out first, but you will be the very next ones to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I haven't gotten anymore money, since I haven't gotten my next paycheck, and even then I won't be able to own Inuyasha because I will have to pay bills...

But college is worth it! Despite loving Inuyasha more...

Consider this my Christmas present for you guys. I'll try to have a longer chapter soon, maybe next week sometime if I can.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Finding Kagome  
**

Inuyasha had gone straight home after school, and collapsed on the couch with his mind fully occupied on Kagome. There was no denying that she was beautiful, and that he wouldn't mind hooking up with her. However, he probably messed that up when he acted the way he did. He couldn't explain why he acted like that, because he's never been like that to anyone. She just brought it out, and that made no sense.

"Fuck…"

"What is your problem, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked as he passed through the living room.

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped at him. Yeah, that was normal - snapping at his brother like that was normal, but snapping at Kagome like that this morning? That was completely uncalled for, and very uncharacteristic.

"If you say so."

"I do say so!"

Sesshomaru left the room, and Inuyasha returned to his thoughts in peace.

_I should call her… Fuck! I never got her number! What was her last name again?_ Inuyasha got up and went over to the phone to pull out the phonebook and open it up to the "H" section.

"Dammit! She's not listed." Inuyasha's shoulder's fell, and he smacked his head with the phone book before putting it away and walking outside. "I wonder if the shrine owners know her…"

Inuyasha walked down the driveway and then went up the stairs next to it to head up to the shrine. If they didn't know where she was, then he would just have to wait until the next day to ask her.

He walked up to the door of the main house, and knocked loudly, in case they weren't close to the door. In less than thirty seconds, the door was swung open and revealed Kagome holding a cup of ramen standing in only her panties and a tank top.

"Uh, hey?" Inuyasha greeted as Kagome gaped at him. "You do know what pants are, right?"

"Wha-" Kagome looked down and froze, her face turning extremely red. Then she look at Inuyasha and ran for the stairs. "MakeyourselfathomeI'llberightback!"

Inuyasha chuckled and walked in, shutting the door and going to sit on a couch.

After a few minutes, Kagome returned wearing a pair of jeans but leaving her tank top alone. Inuyasha saw that she was eating her ramen as she walked, and felt his mouth beginning to water.

"Can I get you anything? Like maybe some ramen or something to drink?" Kagome asked, knowing now that he loved the noodles she was presently eating.

"Um, ramen would be great if you don't mind," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome went into the kitchen and got down a few of the individual packs of ramen and put water in a fairly large pot, turning on the heat and leaning against the counter while she waited for it to boil. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, watching her eat and watch the water.

"So what did you need?" Kagome asked after a bit.

"Well, I didn't know where you were, and I was bored, so I was coming over to see if the owners of this shrine knew where you were."

"Ah. Well, this is my family's shrine."

"I see that now. Um, sorry that I came by unannounced."

"It's okay. I'll let it go this once," she teased him. "Let me see your phone."

Inuyasha handed her his phone as she gave him hers, and she put in her phone while he put his in her phone.

"There. Now you have my number!" Kagome told him. Inuyasha grinned and put away his phone.

"Want to go do something fun with me?" he asked her.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure. I just hate feeling like I'm bored as hell with nothing to do in the house."

"All right. Let me go put on an actual shirt and socks on."

"Okay."

* * *

Hm... What to do next? I'll find out and let you know as soon as I write it!

Read and review like faithful little inu fans! And Inuyasha fans too!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's chapter 7. I had to do a bit of research for this chapter and the next chapter, which I will be working on soon I promise. Right now I have a lot to do for a project that I wasn't able to work on during the week due to the holidays. I knew I didn't like family time...

Disclaimer: We've been through this. I don't own Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Surprise  
**

Inuyasha was getting impatient. He told Kagome that she needed to dress nice, seeing as where they were going wasn't exactly a casual affair, but he didn't mean that she needed to take an hour to do so. Of course, he had expected it to take an hour but that didn't mean that he was willing to wait that long.

Once again, he cursed himself for forgetting that he had already had plans for the evening, and he cursed his mother (lightly, of course) for making them in the first place. He never did care about being a part of the wealthy society, and the only reason he agreed was to make his mother happy.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs. He didn't know when her mother would be home and if she'd let Kagome go, and he definitely wanted to get to the show in plenty of time so his mother didn't spaz out or anything.

"Chill out, Inuyasha, I'm almost ready. If you'd tell me what was going on then I might be able to put myself together a lot better!"

"And ruin the surprise? Keh! Forget it!"

He stepped away from the stairs and straightened his jacket. All of this from one phone call from his brother…

_Flashback_

Inuyasha took Kagome to the lake after he finished his ramen and she was ready to go. They were just sunbathing and talking, shoes already discarded long ago and their feet were drying off.

"So why did you transfer here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome hesitated, looking away from him and the lake. Inuyasha almost told her to forget about it and ask something else, but then she spoke.

"My dad died, and my mom couldn't afford living in Kyoto without him, so we moved in with Gramps and I transferred," Kagome answered softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess it was going to happen eventually, my transferring somewhere. My grades were starting to slip and the academy was thinking about kicking me out anyway. My dad had been making the arrangements to move into Tokyo anyway, but then he died and the arrangements fell through. Gramps opened his doors to us, and we came here."

"Your grades were slipping? But you're so smart!"

"Let's just say I wasn't as focused on my school work at the time like I should have been. I got involved with a pretty fun group, but school wasn't high on their list of things to consider important."

Inuyasha let it drop there, not that he had much of a choice. As soon as he was about to speak, his phone went off, and irate he answered.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your mother wished for me to remind you that you have prior arrangements this evening. And that you're expected to have a date. You did not forget to ask someone, did you?"

"Of course not, bastard! I've got it taken care of!"

"As you say, half-breed; be at the house by 7. It begins at 8."

"Whatever." Inuyasha hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong? Who were you calling a bastard?"

"My brother," he answered. "Hey, do you have plans tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Want to be my date for this thing my mom is expecting me to go to?"

"May I ask what it is?"

"No. I wanna surprise you. I think you'd enjoy this. At least, I hope so. You seem like you would."

"I guess I can go then. When do we need to leave?"

"We need to be at my house in two hours. You'll need to dress nice."

"What do you consider nice?"

"Like a dress or something, I don't know. Nice."

"I need to be in a dress? Inuyasha, if I need to be in a dress then we need to get back to my house now or I won't be ready in time!"

"All right, all right!"

Inuyasha grinned as she ran to his silver 1995 Mitsubishi GTO Z16A.

_End Flashback_

Finally, he heard Kagome's door open, and he turned to watch her walk downstairs. She was in a tight, form-fitting, black halter dress that came down to her knees with simple black heels. Her hair was pulled up in a bun-like style, hair purposefully hanging loose.

Inuyasha was having as much trouble keeping himself calm now as he did when she answered the door in just her panties and tank top. He did manage, however difficult, to keep a bulge from happening.

"I'm ready now," she announced, walking up to him. He was still in his jeans, tee, and leather jacket from earlier, deciding to save a trip home by waiting on her to change first.

"Then let's go," he said, offering his arm to her. She took it and they walked out to his car.

* * *

So? How was it? Hope it was what you were looking forward to! Sorry I may have changed some of the order of events, but I had a random brain fart while I was sitting here working on my lighting design project and it was better than where I was when I had been staring at a blank Word document yesterday trying to come up with a new chapter for you guys.

Please review! I love you people!

But not in that creepy "I'm a stalker and I wanna sex you up" kind of way I promise. That's just creep!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update. School is Hell for a theatre student during production time... That, and one of my teachers gave us two really big projects back to back, so that took a lot of time.

I hope this is worth the wait. I've been taking forever to get to the event.

So, the disclaimer: I am even more poor now that I was before, so there's no way that between the last chapter and this one I have been able to gain rights to Inuyasha... Nor could I afford to pay a lawsuit if I was sued for claiming rights either. I'll leave the credit where it belongs- with Rumiko Takahashi.

By the way, the reason I did decide that Inuyasha's last name was Takahashi is because he is the creation of Rumiko, and so I felt there should be some recognition in there. I'm sure that others who chose that last name thought similarly.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Inuyasha's Family  
**

Inuyasha was getting really nervous as they pulled into the driveway leading up to a two-story brick house with several trees surrounding it and a garden out back. It had a two car garage and a wraparound porch, a small porch swing off to one side of the door that was right in the middle of the front of the house. In the backyard was a smaller building with a sign saying "Training Hall" above it, and a large play fort rested a little ways from that.

"This is where you live?" Kagome asked, smiling warmly out the window at the house as Inuyasha parked in the driveway.

"Yeah. It was my mom's dream to have a homey place like this, so my dad bought this place. I guess its okay."

"It's beautiful!"

"Don't tell me, tell my mom," Inuyasha joked as he got out and hurried around the car to let Kagome out. "She'll be happy to hear you like it. It's her pride and joy; other than me, of course."

"Ha-ha. Yeah, pride and joy – you? Somehow I don't believe that," Kagome teased him. Inuyasha put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. Kagome laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Well, you're going to escort me inside, aren't you?"

"Of course." Inuyasha offered an arm, which Kagome put her hand through and rested it just below his elbow, and then he led her up to the house and opened the door for her. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Well, you're early! Sesshomaru said you might be a while. Something about needing to convince someone to be your date…"

"I didn't need to convince anyone. I've got a date," Inuyasha grumbled as a pleasant, warm woman walked into the room. "Meet Kagome. Kagome, this is my mom, Izayoi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said shyly, bowing respectfully in greeting.

"You're welcome to call me Izayoi, Kagome. Oh, you're such a wonderful girl! It's so nice to meet you too," Izayoi said, beaming. "Inuyasha, go to the Training Hall and tell your father to come inside and get ready."

"Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha walked out to the Training Hall and walked inside to see his father meditating in the middle of the room. Along the walls were many different weapons and styles of weapons, with one wall dedicated to only practice weapons.

"Did your mother send you to get me?"

"Yeah. She said to tell you to get ready."

"Is it already that late?"

"It's six, so not really. I think she's just being overly cautious."

His father chuckled and stood up.

"Well, let's go inside before she works herself up, eh?" he asked, still chuckling. "Did you ever find yourself a date?"

"Why does everyone care so much about that, anyway?"

"We're just trying to make sure you are looking into finding a suitable mate for the future."

"Yeah, whatever."

They walked into the house, and were immediately greeted by Izayoi.

"Hello, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said, bowing to Inuyasha's father.

"Sugimi. My name's Sugimi," he said gently, smiling. "You must be Inuyasha's date."

"My name's Kagome, sir."

"Ah. It's very nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I need to go dress myself before my mate gets on me about my attire," he said to her. Izayoi frowned at him, and followed him into another room.

"Well, I would offer to take you to my room, but I need to change and I'm not sure about its cleanliness at this time," Inuyasha said. "That and I'm pretty sure that the question of going to my room sounds a little perverted."

"Maybe just a little," Kagome agreed.

"I'll be right back, then. Make yourself at home. Or something."

Inuyasha went upstairs to his room, a rather normal looking room with white walls, a red comforter and black pillows on his freshly made bed, a nice sized closet, a decent sized dresser, and a desk with a laptop and desk lamp resting on the surface.

He opened up his closet door and pulled out a black suit with a white shirt and a pair of black shoes, and quickly changed so that he could return to Kagome quickly. He didn't like that he had left her alone downstairs. After brushing his teeth, Inuyasha hurried down the stairs with his sports coat in hand.

"Good, you're ready!" Izayoi exclaimed as Inuyasha walked into the room. His parents and Kagome were standing there waiting for him. "Since it's only six-thirty, I thought we should go get something to eat. I already called Ban Thai and reserved us a table, so it should be ready when we get there."

"All right! I love Thai food," Inuyasha said, rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"Son, you love food. Period," Sugimi teased, patting Inuyasha's back.

* * *

I don't think I'll describe then dinner and event in extraordinary detail. This was mostly just intro work for the family.

And yes, Inuyasha's father really is named Sugimi. I don't remember where I found it, but I did. And according to my fairly reliable source, his name is Sugimi.

I'm hoping to get into the whole Kikyo plotting thing. I don't know if I'll have her as a "bad guy" or not, but she definitely is setting certain things in motion.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys. I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter up like I promised yesterday. I got hooked on WoW Friday and played all weekend. The only reason I'm able to get the chapter up now is because I had a panic attack for a homework assignment and was saving it on the flashdrive that has this story on it.

And the chapter name couldn't be anything else. I don't really like long chapter names, because a chapter title should summarize the chapter is 1-3 words, but this was necessary. And funny. ^.^

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_, and I don't own _Much Ado About Nothing_. That is the play that the characters Benedick and Beatrice come from, for those who didn't know and will read that in a few with question marks above their head...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sleeping Together Doesn't Always Include Sex  
**

It was really late when the family group returned to the Takahashi home after the evening of fun. Inuyasha had to carry a sleepy Kagome to her house, since she wasn't really coherent enough to walk anymore.

"Make sure she gets home safe," his mother called as she and Sugimi went inside.

"No problem," Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we back in town already?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Yup. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah. Benedick was really cute, and Beatrice was well developed as a character. Who were the actors and actresses?"

"I don't know. I don't pay attention. The only time I'm in the theatre is when I am forced by my parents to see a show, like tonight."

"Mmm…"

Inuyasha snuck a glance at her to see her eyes half open watching him.

"What?"

"Can I touch them?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her full on for a brief second, and then glancing back several times.

"Your ears, you silly baka," Kagome answered with a giggle.

"Maybe, when we get to your house."

"Mmm…"

Inuyasha grinned and looked back out at the road, trying not to look back at her, which was difficult since she was in his arms. Kagome rested her forehead against his neck and cuddled close to his warmth as Inuyasha started up the shrine steps one by one. He couldn't help but feel a little irritated by the slowness due to caution. If he weren't afraid of dropping Kagome, he would have leaped up the stairs, taking four or five at a time.

At the door, Inuyasha had to wake Kagome up and put her down so she could unlock the door for them to get inside. The house was really dark, and it smelled like no one had been home for hours.

"Does your mom work at night?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. She's a secretary at some big shot company, but she's on leave to visit some relatives is China, and then in Europe. I was going to go, but then I transferred and didn't want to miss any school. Especially after how horrible I was at the academy."

"So you're home alone."

"No. You're still here."

"And you're still asleep, aren't you."

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome laid down on the couch as though she were going to sleep there.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Sleeping. Duh."

"Shouldn't you change or something and go to bed?"

"Nah. I don't wanna climb all those stairs. Too tired."

Inuyasha sighed and picked her up again.

"Hey!"

"I don't want you ruin that dress just 'cuz you slept in it. I'm taking you upstairs."

Kagome pouted a little until Inuyasha started going up the stairs, and then she sighed and gave in. She really hadn't wanted to walk upstairs herself. Inuyasha sniffed out her door, and set her down in front of it.

"Can you stay, Inu?" Kagome asked, opening her door.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be right, you know."

"What, to sleep here?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm a guy and you're a girl."

"So? What, do you think sleeping next to someone of the opposite sex means that you're going to automatically have sex or something?"

Kagome was a little amused at his awkwardness of the subject, and grinned as he blushed.

"Well, um… No, but, uh… I mean, if someone saw… You know, um… Well, if we were caught-"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You don't have to stay over, but I do want you to stay there while I change."

"Right."

Kagome shut the door, and Inuyasha leaned against the wall opposite her door trying to figure out what he should do. When the door opened a few minutes later and he saw Kagome in her long sleeved, very conservative pink pajamas with ducks on them, he chuckled.

"All right. I'll stay," he said.

"You just wanna be able to make fun of my PJs, don't you?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha laughed.

"Yup, you bet. I'm gonna tease you unmercifully about how you've asked a guy over for the night and to convince him you put on PJ like those instead of something short and revealing."

"I can find short and revealing if you really want…" Kagome trailed off, a teasing grin on her face.

"No, no. This is more fun," Inuyasha said, swallowing down a lump in his throat as he tried to push the images of Kagome is skimpy pajamas out of his head. Kagome chuckled softly and walked over to her bed, pulling down the comforter and sitting down, patting the spot beside her. Inuyasha hesitated, but laid down with her, cuddling with her as they both settled and fell asleep.

* * *

All right! Chapter 9... Check!

I did want to make a comment to blackbloodredrose: I am an aspiring writer. I have several novelettes written, I'm just not published. My penname here is actually what I am hoping to use as my penname when I do finally get published. I'll let you guys know somehow when that does happen, but I wanted to tell you that information.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Oh, one more comment! I know I have a lot people that have said that this was their favorite story and all that, but very few review. I can't make it better if I don't get reviews, and constructive criticism is very much accepted here, even if someone tells me the story sucks. I'm a writer and a theatre student. I'm supposed to be prepared for constructive criticism, even in the form of flames. So please review!

Now I'm done. ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys, sorry I haven't posted for this in a while. I'm actually surprised there are people still adding this to their favorites and reviewing and things.

But, the truth is, I think I've lost my willpower for this story... I'm going to try and finish it though. Just don't expect long, constant updates. If you want to read more of my work, then go to renkhal. That's my new penname on this site. So far all the writings are Sailor Moon, but I'm hoping to branch out soon. Also, under this penname at the fictionpress site, there are some more of my works posted. I may include a few chapters of my actual novel soon, if you want to check out that as well.

Anyway, I wrote this for all of you who are still reading this and reviewing. Thank you for your continued support.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Morning After**

Inuyasha was jostled awake by the annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock. Growling a little, he sat up and groggily looked for the offending object, hitting it to make it shut up before laying back down and cuddling with Kagome once more.

_Wait a second… Kagome?_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and upon seeing the beautiful face that was enshrouded by raven locks they snapped open and he jumped from the bed.

_Oh, shit. What do I do now?_

_Keep your cool, man. Just because you slept next to her and… and just because her night gown has ridden up and the blankets are gone and you have a nice view of her long, sexy legs-_

_Wait, am I seriously staring at Kagome's legs?_

_Shit, what if she wakes up and finds me standing here, ogling her like this? She'll purify me for sure this time!_

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, he took a deep breath and leaned over Kagome a little, shaking her arm gently and calling out to her.

"Hey, Kagome, wake up. Come on, wake up! If you don't, then I'm just going to have to leave without telling you good-bye, because I need to change and get started for the day." He paused for a second, and then sighed. "All right, I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha turned and left the room, pausing in the hallway.

_What the hell am I thinking? I can't just leave! What if she freaks out because I was here last night and am gone when she wakes up? I can't be rude now, I just got on her good side!_

_But… How can I go back in there and face that amazingly beautiful… Er, I mean, she's just so cute when she sleeps. I don't want to be staring at her when she wakes up, either. She'll probably think I'm some pervert or something! And then she won't talk to me again…_

Despite being torn, Inuyasha knew he couldn't stay. So, he decided to leave a note for her and then leave through her window to get over to his house, so that no one saw him walking around the front this early in the morning. Talk about suspicious activity; someone was sure to have him reported for that, or they'd leave a message for Kagome's family and tell them that some creep had been at the house all night, and might have defiled their daughter.

He winced at that thought, knowing that his bloodline would come out in that conversation somehow, and then he might be forbidden from seeing her.

There was a stab of pain in his chest at the thought of being unable to see Kagome, but Inuyasha quickly suppressed it and wrote a note down.

_**Kagome:**_

_**Had to leave and get changed. I'm leaving my number; call if you wanna hang out later.**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Proud of his work, he left the note on the table by the bed and left through the window.

* * *

All right. Again, thank you for your continued support. I apologize for taking... almost 7 months to update. Go to "renkhal" if you want to read some of the stuff I've been doing in the meantime. It has some explanations as well for all my craziness at the beginnings of their chapters.

For instance, 2 days before my birthday I was kicked out/walked out of my dad's house, and am now living with my mom. That was about a month and a half ago. As for the other 5 months... Well, I worked for my uncle, did some theatre work, school was in there somewhere, and I had forgotten my password only to find out i was just missed one lousy character - a number - from the damn thing. So, consequently, I'm way behind on this and have left you all stranded for a few months.

Anyways, thank you all again. I'll try my best to get this up and running again.

And be sure to check out my other penname! "renkhal"


End file.
